The present invention relates generally to permanent magnet structures and more particularly, to periodic permanent magnet (hereinafter PPM) structures which provides transverse fields for accelerating charged particles, such as in radiation sources.
PPM structures for accelerating charged particles are well known in the art. A beam of charged particles is directed along an axis and the PPM structure is disposed to present a sequence of magnetic fields along that axis and in successively opposite directions perpendicularly thereacross. Various kinds and arrangements of permanent magnets have been utilized in such PPM structures, however, efforts to reduce the weight and/or volume thereof continue to command much research and development attention. A primary focus of these efforts is to optimize the field strength to mass ratio for the magnetic material utilized in such PPM structures and it is to this optimization that the present invention is directed.